


ALIENATED

by moonybins



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: Jinki and minho alien AU with predator who are taemin jinkki and jong.Things get out of hand at the space saturn when some mesterious men enter the fray.
Relationships: battle x machine gun





	ALIENATED

YOUR brevity is the soul of wit but your stroy has to be at least 10 characters long......... that was the catchphrase that jinki so wanted to post on his left hand.The sunrise was clear as the ir space ship comet to a SCREECHING cult.They had landed minho was starlocked. they werre listening to the classical animaltolology on the radioation. THANK YOU FOR LANDING the space ship had told them. they walked out without llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. minho immediatity exlaimed ydou forgot llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll in the space SHIPQ on on jinki exclaimed running back to where the pieces had first come together. Jinki wlaked out of the space with little worry at the mosmmetn and quincy walked shortly behind him. Minho bounces out the trailer with great excitedment ONEW TAP DANCING EXTORDINAR a girue that came out of the drakness had said. BALLON BISCUITS STOP BODLYING UP YOUR BAERINGS the coin had said. JInki walked tforever and there was someone her e to greet him. to kibum/ HEllo Hello im kibum. the space avenger siad . JInki and minho quincy and Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll had walked over to him. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ad i will minho walked out with a creamy expression on his face. ; HEEEEEEEYYYYY kbum i'm so happy to see yu kibum didn't seem to haer minho and minho started to o into sexual abstinance. HU jinki laugheed out oud. well taemin whow are you are you taemin all of a sudden raised him underarms. WOWOWOWn minnho said that kubm was also pretty surpirised that taemin had gotten oout of jail. He lastly had a slip up when he stole jonghyun's 3rd sister. Speaking of johyun i told you i would hate you till foreveer ever ever ever dddddddddd. HTe guns had started to be uplled and hiki  
s and as his own person had started to bubble up in a git of unparreled indiscretion. Jonghyun had walked out a gave key a bi tomato. Jinki was strange. THsese earthinngs had build up guilty consinse for everthign that jinki has done in the past. Take jinki wiith a grain of salt. Jonghyun and kibym were dsihing out bath salts for the whole family the math boms that they were previously using clearly weren't suffiecint. Minho adding to the plus one of things. ubtut jinki didn  
t really appreciate what minho was doing w=for the owrld. moma started to come over to the route 56 boys. Jonghyun had welcome uher with absolute satisfction for things tht had not yet t been done in life without thinkin gof things long gone in a lie. Kibum was sweating beef patties and thinThe water wings that jinki has beenwearing sgs had stopped truining for wheel of a couple. Ynfrybekt kibum had had a few too many cups if peebody told him to. Look at what jink has donoe minho sid starting to wer jewlery for the first time. Taemin and jonghyun were currently engaging in some acts of criminal acriviy . But jinki had now eceeds his idenityty. He had told himself about things that know one else knew. He confessed to kibum. i look at him. Stop taemin said as he was concluding his examination of minho's short intentine. THe he was examining it for any internal scaring after the bashing he tool from jonghyun's hand that he had susitained beofre he had landed here in toner county.No matter how much jinki tried to expand it he just truly couldn't explain the devation from relity. that he was currnelty going throught. He took jonghyun out of school. Th teACHER WAS happy to see thme leave as minho was leading a jgourp of dukcs to the pouind . But the pound was full of fish and card gaems where beig palyed inside of the building that was currently occupiod by the amangers older bizness partner. it was nothing knew in jinki's world, bu things you coulnd't exlain were happening in the owrld as wej speak but nothing had chance when jinki stopped breathing tho. . HE held his breath in approach of jonghyun arms latching on the minho's sturnem. This surprised kibum who was currently enganged in a heftly cost of sexual misconduct. Hwo come jinki was real. minho said as he exploded jonghyun in a berage. Taemin was looking as well , but the worodhadn't stopped before he started to leave the raea. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk started to hang jinki by the collar. ; he was hanging from the top of a building never before seeen tin the history of madrid. Jinki's was swiming eoeoeoeoeoeo he left riht left riht . quincy started to jump onto kibums roster RIGHT AS HE WAS ABOUT TO TAKE ROLL Imean whow could he have don someting like that it was ridiculous. He starte d calling everyone's name Jinki JOnghyun ooo he said and he was now done. BT qUINCY wasn't haivng it he bit his neck. jjJONG AAAAAAAH KIBUM BID ON THE HIGHEST PRICE ITEM IN THE AUCTION. BUT not avail. the highest vidder was actailly jinki and they were ompeteing SPECIES VS> SPECIES For the true top prize of best hips of the centjry.


End file.
